Tumblr Fic Drabbles - Spamano
by Well39
Summary: Requests from tumblr. Each story is stand-alone.


A/N: A tumblr request for spamano "parents meeting as they bring their kids to class au"

Enjoy!

* * *

"Nina! Come back here! You've forgotten your lunch!"

"But daddy!" The small girl cast an anxious glance back towards her friends.

"No buts, you have to eat." Lovino knelt in front of her, passing over the lunchbox. He'd made certain to pack it full. No daughter of his would ever go hungry. She took it, and made to leave, but he caught her arm. "Uh-uh, what about my kiss goodbye?"

"Daddy!" Nina's face was appalled.

He smiled inwardly, but outside he was stern. "You better be quick, or you're gonna be late."

She glanced back again, then leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. He returned the favour, then patted her head.

"Alright, have a good day."

"Bye daddy!"

He watched as she ran off, backpack bouncing, and joined her friends. They waved to him before leaving, and he waved back, a slight smile on his face.

"You're very good with her."

The voice came from behind him, accented and sweet, and Lovino turned, switching to a scowl almost automatically.

"Did I ask for your input dipsh- stick." At the last moment, he noticed that the man who had approached him was with a child, and changed his words.

This earned him a laugh, and Lovino's scowl deepened. The child, a boy who had previously been hiding behind his father, peeked out from behind his leg.

"Say hello, Paco," encouraged the man. Lovino wanted to tell him where he could shove his hello, but he held himself back. Not in front of the children.

"Hello," Paco spoke softly, eyes on the ground but for a quick flicker towards Lovino. He ducked back behind his father's leg, only a tiny hand visible, clutching at the material of the man's pants.

Lovino's heart melted.

"Hello there," he greeted him, offering a smile. The small hand released the pant leg for a moment to wave in his general direction.

"He's very shy, this one," said the man, affection all too obvious as he spoke. "I'm Antonio, by the way."

Lovino stood, brushing the seat of his pants even though he had only been kneeling. "Lovino," he replied, and said no more.

Antonio seemed at a loss for a moment, until Paco tugged at his leg to get his attention. He bent over, letting the boy whisper in his ear.

"Ah, right!" He stood back up and flashed a depreciating grin. "We're new in town actually. Paco - ow - fine, _I_ was wondering if maybe you could help us out. You know, show us the lay of the land, that kind of thing."

Lovino suppressed a smile at their antics. "Well," he said, addressing the boy, who was more visible now. "I don't know about your father and I, but you can talk to my daughter if you want." He pointed her out for him, and watched as his eyes widened.

Lovino felt a bit smug at that. He knew his Nina was beautiful, but it was better that everyone did. Of course, if they took that interest too far …

"Ella es muy bonita, eh Paco?"

The boy nodded, a barely perceptible bob of the head, and Antonio beamed.

"You tell her I said she's to look after you, okay?" Lovino ordered. Paco jumped a bit at that, apprehension creeping onto his features, but nodded nonetheless, a bit more firmly this time. "Good."

Lovino had no doubt Nina would do just that. She was the kind of girl who thrived with someone to take care of, after all.

The bell rang, and Antonio ruffled his son's hair. He smiled when Paco looked up at him, imploring, but shook his head. "No, you have to go. It is not so bad now. You have a 'person on the inside', right?"

Paco seemed to waver.

"Go, have fun," encouraged Antonio. "I'll pick you up later."

The boy nodded again, reassuring himself. "Nos vemos, papa."

"Si, nos vemos. Usted debe darse prisa."

Face set, Paco re-adjusted his backpack and set off. He waved as he made his way into the crowd. They watched until he passed through the doors with the others and was lost from sight.

"'Person on the inside', huh."

Antonio started. Lovino got the feeling he'd forgotten he was there at all. It pissed him off more than it should have.

"Ah, we have been watching a lot of tv. He likes the criminal ones."

"Is that so," Lovino deadpanned.

Antonio squirmed. "It helps him to learn English. And it is always better to learn from something you love, yes?"

"Children should be outside." This was a firmly held belief in his family. "Playing."

"It is hard," Antonio laughed, "to play when you do not know the language. Or the people."

This, Lovino conceded. But it was no good for the boy to stay inside. He thought for a moment.

"What are you doing Thursday?"

"Me?" The look of surprise and happiness on Antonio's face made Lovino snort.

"No, some other half-drunk lackwit." Antonio's face fell. "Yes you, you stupid asshole."

"Well, I don't think I am doing anything?" The man seemed to be having trouble keeping up.

"Good. You will bring Paco, and we will go to the park. They will play, and she can teach him English if she needs to." Lovino was scribbling his number on a spare receipt he'd fished from his back pocket. He flicked it at Antonio, who caught it by reflex.

Antonio looked at the paper, and back up, his eyes wide.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for you," Lovino scowled. He jabbed a finger into the other man's chest, glaring up at him. "But no child should be stuck inside, staring at a television, no matter how much they say they like it." Especially not one as sweet as that, he added in his head.

A smile was spreading across Antonio's face now, brightening his features. He pulled Lovino into a tight hug, ignoring the smaller man's indignant squawk. "Muchas gracias, Lovino!"

Struggling free, Lovino glared up at him, face an appalling shade of red. "Do that again and I'll kick your balls so far into your body you'll be singing soprano for a month!" he snarled.

Antonio's smile faded and he paled slightly. Snorting, Lovino turned to leave. About to open his car door, he stopped.

"Get Paco to read up on dinosaurs," he called back. "Nina loves them."

Antonio's face lit up, and he waved happily.


End file.
